


A day at the beach with friends

by Tiger_Princess_19



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anxiety, Australia, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fish & Chips, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Princess_19/pseuds/Tiger_Princess_19
Summary: Tris and her friends go to the beach for a day.
Relationships: Christina/Will (Divergent), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Kudos: 10





	A day at the beach with friends

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning sexual assault.  
> The pov is messy between Tris and Four because I kept switching accidentally.  
> Also, it is thongs not flipflops. The whole world doesn't revolve around America

Tris basked in the sun. The bits of her that weren’t covered would get a lovely tan. She wore shorts and an oversized t-shirt, unlike the girls around her in skimpy bikinis. Sometimes Tris wished she looked like that and had the confidence to wear almost no clothes in public.

As soon as they got to the beach, early that morning, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn had rushed into the ocean to swim. Will, Christina and Tris had built a sandcastle. Trust Will to bring a bucket and spade. Christina and Will spend a good deal of time flirting until they finally went into the ocean and make out and release some of the desires. The pair finally ended up cuddling on the sand, Christina lying between Will’s legs and Will propped up on a mound of sand so they could watch the water. 

Tris closed her eyes for what felt like 30 seconds before three figures loomed over her, dripping cold water over her warm legs.  
“Trisss, we’re hungryyyyy.” Uriah complained  
“Ask Christina.”  
“We did. And as soon as we asked they started kissing. I was gross.” retorts Marlene  
“Fine. Do you want me to go buy fish and chips?”  
“Yes please!” they said in unison.  
Tris sat up and rubbed her eyes until they adjusted to the bright light of the perfectly sunny day. She climbed up stiffly, orientated herself and started walking in the direction of the walkway that leads to the carpark. 

Tris walked awkwardly on the hot sand carrying her thongs. As she approached the car park she slipped her shoes on. Tris noticed a bunch of guys watching her, as she got close she noticed they were from her high school, and not the people she got along with. Looking the other way as not to be recognized Tris thought she was in the clear when suddenly they were in front of her. She recognized the two immediately. Al, an old friend that liked her for ages but she had turned him down. And Peter, the bully of her grade, he was popular, got into trouble a lot, and had picked on Tris relentlessly.  
“Look, I don’t want any trouble.” Tris stammered.  
“Neither do we sweetheart.” The other guy growled in a low voice, pushing her on the wall of the toilet block. Tris realized then that the path had taken her behind the toilet block and put her in a position where the people in the carpark couldn’t see her. She was trapped in a position where she would be hard to find.  
“Please leave me alone.” Tris tried to sound confident but her voice was weak.  
Peter chuckled and reached out to grope her chest, laughing louder,  
“You’re like a twelve-year-old boy.” Al looked kind sick at the comment.  
Tris understood, she felt like she was going to throw up. Peter took hold of her shoulders and the other guy grabbed her waist and pushed his hips close to hers.  
“Do you really think that is the wisest course of action?” came a voice from the end of the pathway.  
“Hey man mind your own business.” Her unknown attacker called back.  
The new guy continued forward and visible nerves came across her attacker's faces. They let go of Tris and she fell to the ground. Al went running but Peter grabbed him. The two alpha men squared up.  
“Come on Eric, let's go.” Al said urgently.  
Eric as she now knew him threw a punch at the new guy He dodged and sent one back. Eric stumbled to the ground. Peter stepped in but all it took was a push to send him back. They knew they were beaten so they got to their feet and broke into a messy jog.

“Are you ok?” The guy asked.  
Tris couldn’t find the words to speak.  
“I am four. I need you to listen to me, are you here with anyone? Do you want me to take you back to them?”  
“I.. I.. I.. was getting fish and chips for my friends.”  
“You should probably go back to them, you are in no fit state to continue on your own.”  
“No. I’m fine.”  
“You’re not.”  
“I am not going back to them like this. I need to get the food.”  
“Ok fine. But I'm coming with you.”  
“Fine.”

They walk together in silence. Tris was shaking. Four noticed but didn’t say anything. He felt he would make it worse by trying to intervene before she needed it. Tris wanted to be strong and independent. The main street was bustling with people. A group of guys approached them. They were shirtless and probably in highschool. But the fear got the better of Tris. Four heard her breathing get heavier. She collapsed. He caught her and guided her onto a park bench.  
“Breath. In and out.”  
“I can’t.” She gasped  
“Focus. What’s your name?”  
“Tris.”  
“Ok Tris. In… 1.... 2… 3… 4…. Out… 1… 2… 3… 4….”  
They repeated this until Tris was breathing normally.  
“I can take you back to your friends if you want.” Four remind her  
“No.”  
“Ok let’s go get some fish and chips then.”

Tris was clearly not in the right state to navigate the shops so Four led her to his favorite. Good prices, even better food. He guided Tris through the buying process.  
“How many people?”  
“Six, including me.”  
He turned to the cashier.  
“Seven value meal boxes please.”  
The man brought up the total. Tris went to get her wallet out of her pocket but Four stepped in front and tapped his card.  
“It’s ok. You’ve had a hard day, let me take care of you.

Tris didn’t know what to think about this mysterious stranger. But he had helped her so much she almost wasn’t nervous about him. But her nerves on the other hand were at an all-time high. Four was very careful not to touch her. While they weighed they stood together. Tris tried to keep close to him but still got a fright when she accidentally bumped it to him. 

“Order 155.”  
Four stepped up and grabbed the bags. Tris went to help but he shook his head.  
“All good. Can you lead me to where your friends are sitting?”  
Tris mumbled something she was nervous to have him hear.  
“Say it again, please, if you can.”  
“Can I hold your hand so I don’t lose you in the crowd?”  
“Yes.” Four moved the bags into one hand. Her hands were small and delicate. His were large, strong, and calloused. 

She guided him through the crowd and to the beach.  
“About time. I’m starving!” Yelled Uriah.  
Tris took the bags off Four and handed them to her friends.  
“Who's the hot guy?”  
“Um, he helped me. Can he sit with us?”  
“Sure.” Christina waved him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might add more one day but this is it for now.


End file.
